


lemonade

by Ulysses23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses23/pseuds/Ulysses23
Summary: Taeyong and Jisung make lemonade together on a hot Saturday morning.





	lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> first ever post :D i made a lot of lemonade over the summer so here we go 
> 
> here's the lemonade recipe (US):
> 
> 6:1:1 ratio for lemonade = (6 cups of water, 1 cup of sugar, 1 cup of squeezed lemon juice) is my usual recipe but it's halved in this story because the original MAKES SO MUCH LEMONADE
> 
> (takes about 1 hour or so to make the full recipe so just pretend this occurs from like 9:30a to like almost 12pm)

"Papa!!"

Jisung jumped onto his Papa's bed to wake him up. It was hot Saturday morning and four-year-old Jisung was ready for the day. His Papa however, was not. 

"Jisungie, whatcha doin' up so early hmm?" Taeyong wrapped his hands around Jisung and cuddled him closer to his body, not wanting to leave the bed. He peppered him with kisses until Jisung wriggled out from his embrace, adamant to start the day. 

"Come on papa! Wake up, it's Saturday!!" Jisung tugged on his Papa's hand, begging him to sit up. Ah yes, today was _Saturday_, the one day off he had from work and the one day he promised Jisungie they could make lemonade together. Johnny on the other hand, had left earlier that morning to attend a conference and would be gone for a while so it would just be them two. 

Taeyong slowly sat up, kissed the top of Jisung's head one last time before they got off the bed. "Do you want to have some breakfast first Jisungie?" He asked as Jisung led him to the kitchen. "Yes, please!" His kid was so adorable. "Alright, we'll have some breakfast first, and then we can make lemonade okay?" Jisung nodded his head and proceeded to take his seat at the table as Taeyong poured him a bowl of cereal with milk. Then, he poured himself some coffee and made some scrambled eggs. 

After breakfast was finished, Taeyong placed Jisung on a seat at the kitchen counter and took out a few lemons from the fridge. Following that, he took out a pitcher, measuring cup and spoon, sugar, as well as a juicer and a knife. "Okay, ready Jisungie? Papa's going to cut the lemons in half and you are going to push one piece onto the juicer like this, with allllll your strength." Taeyong demonstrated by taking the lemon half and pushing it onto the juicer. Jisung "oohed and aahed" as he watched his Papa juice the lemon. "I wanna try Papa!!" Chuckling, Taeyong handed Jisung the other lemon half to let him try. Whilst doing so, he proceeded to cut more lemons in half. 

"Papa is this good?" Taeyong glanced over and saw that Jisung had finished juicing. The lemon half wasn't fully juiced, but it was good enough for a four-year-old. "Good job Jisungie!! You're so strong!" Jisung beamed at his Papa, proud of his work. "Now after you juice a full lemon, you have to pour out the juice into the measuring cup. We want to reach 1/2 okay?" Taeyong pointed to the 1/2 mark on the measuring cup and helped Jisung pour the juice into the cup.

"But Papa, it's not all the way there yet!!" The lemon juice hadn't yet touched any of the red lines yet and Jisung started to worry. "We still have a couple more lemons to juice and it'll reach there in no time!" Taeyong handed him another lemon half and Jisung began juicing, brows furrowing with determination. It was so cute, he wished Johnny could be here to witness this. With that thought, Taeyong quickly rinsed his hands and dried them before taking his phone out of his pocket and snapping a few pictures. He sent them to Johnny to let him see this cuteness. 

By the time he finished sending Johnny pictures, Jisung had already moved onto the next lemon half. Taeyong kissed the top of Jisung's head again and watched him juice the lemon. As taught before, Jisung poured the lemon juice into the cup after juicing one full lemon. The level in the cup rose closer to the 1/2 mark and Jisung got excited again. "Look Papa! I'm almost there!!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the liquid level. "That's amazing Jisungie! You're doing great!" Taeyong said fondly. He loved his child with all his heart.

Taeyong proceeded to hand him the last set of lemon halves. Although Jisung was full of excitement, he was becoming noticeably tired. "Do you want Papa to help you?" Taeyong asked. "Just a little bit Papa, I'm gettin' tired." Jisung replied, a little sad. "It's okay Jisungie, you've worked hard. Here, let Papa help you with the last one." Taeyong placed his hand over Jisung's hand, careful not to use too much strength to hurt him.

As they poured the last bit of lemon juice out into the measuring cup and all of it into the pitcher, it was time for the easy part. Using the same measuring cup, Taeyong filled and refilled one cup of water three times and poured it all into the pitcher. The last part was adding the sugar. "Okay Jisungie, we're almost done. Can you pour the sugar into this spoon?" Taeyong showed him the measuring spoon meant for 1/2 cup.

Now this should have been the easy part, but it was also probably the messiest part. Sugar crystals were slowly spilling everywhere as Jisung poured it into the spoon with shaky hands. But, the 1/2 measuring spoon was filled to the brim and soon it was dumped into the pitcher. With a few stirs, the lemonade was all finished and ready to try. As Taeyong poured the lemonade into two cups, the door unlocked and there in the front entrance stood Johnny, with a few minor sweat stains prevalent. Before Taeyong could even go over and hug his husband, Jisung had already brought him lemonade.

"Surprise daddy!! Papa and I made this today!" Jisung exclaimed, presenting his cup of lemonade to his dad. Johnny chuckled, taking the cup and drinking it empty. "It's delicious Jisungie!" he said as he picked up his son into his arms. 

"Well you're home early" Taeyong whispered, smiling as he walked over to hug his husband and son, kissing them both on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> oof ok again, my first post so sorry if its cringey but i hope your day got a little bit better.
> 
> leave a comment if you felt something tug your heartstrings lol
> 
> also i might have a problem with exclamations marks


End file.
